


Saturday Morning

by MauveIdiot



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveIdiot/pseuds/MauveIdiot
Summary: Domestic fluffy one-shot. That is all.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 17





	Saturday Morning

Weekends. That rare and mythical creature, the unicorn of the working x-woman. Rogue had almost stopped believing they existed. For her, at least.

"Ain't nothin' better than a Saturday," she said, rolling over in bed to find Remy already awake and watching her. Judging by the sunlight streaming in the the windows, it was late morning. They'd overslept.

"I don' dispute it, cherie..." he pulled her closer, his mouth a breath away from hers. "Though I can 'tink of a few things that could make it even better."

_Mrr? Mrr mrr mrrrrrao!_

The skittering of little paws on the bed interrupted them as Lucifer, Oliver, and Figaro, the couples' three cats, made their desires for morning cuddles known.

"Jealous bastards," Remy said happily, Figaro butting his head against the scruff of Remy's jaw and purring.

"Aw, don't listen to him, boys, y'all are angels." Both Lucifer and Oliver were all over Rogue as she scritched behind their ears and stroked their velvety fur. She'd forgotten how soft and tactile cats were while her powers were out of control - in fact, cats had been a little anxiety-inducing because they would always brush up against her and surprise her, and she never wanted them to be hurt by any exposed bit of skin. But now...she couldn't get enough of them. They were just so darn cute.

_Mrrr? Mrrrrrrrr!_

After the cats got their cuddles the breakfast chorus began, and there would be no shutting them up until they were fed.

"Time ta get up," sighed Rogue, but Remy captured her for a real good morning kiss before she left to brush her teeth and feed the cats. By the time she was done Remy had gotten dressed, or rather, he'd put on some pants. That was about as decent as they got when they were alone together. Rogue ran a hand through her tousled hair and yawned, still unable to shake off the gritty haze of sleep.

"Ah I need coffee. Sugah?"

"You make coffee 'an I'll make breakfast, hows 'at sound?"

"You're a saint."

Rogue started a pot of dark roast and Remy began humming a jaunty blues tune as he clattered noisily through kitchen cabinets, getting out flour and sugar and spices, the scent of cinnamon filling the air. Rogue hoped he was making beignets. She loved beignets.

"Lemme help you," she said, taking a measuring cup from his hand and dipping it into a jar of sugar. "Ah'm hungry."

Her stomach growled to prove her point, though really, she just wanted to be in the kitchen with her husband, humming along to Carnival Time and enjoying casual contact. Being able to be close to someone like this, dressed only in an old T-shirt that exposed a lot of skin, would never get old. She'd never considered herself to be a touchy-feely sort of person (for obvious reasons) but she had to admit that she and Remy were _plenty_ touchy-feely. _Grossly_ touchy-feely. 

Speaking of...

She hooked three fingers into the waistband of Remy's pants and pulled him into a surprise kiss, getting covered in flour and powdered sugar for her troubles, but it was worth it because now they were both laughing, and touching and yes, there really was nothing better than a good ol' fashioned Saturday morning.


End file.
